Gunther Magnuson
Gunther Magnuson is Kick's best friend, stunt coordiantor, and his wingman. He is overweight (relatively) and has a tendency to worry. Character Unlike Kick, Gunther does not willingly perform massive stunts alone, but will if the case requires. He also appears to have attention problems in crucial situations. His worst fear (that we have seen) is to be seperated from Kick. Although Gunther said that his family from Norway wears Dutch clogs, the flag of Norway is hanging in his room, and he wears a Lederhosen (a German National costume) in few episodes. He is also in love with Jackie. His parents, Magnus and Helga run Kick's favourite resturant, Battlesnax. Personality Gunther is constantly worried about Kick's stunts, even though he supports him very much as his best friend. He also has a few weird tendencies, like smelling his own hands. But most of the time he is seen as being kind and happy, and likes everyone (except Brad). He normally is a "moron", but when he gets angry, he becomes a very good rapper, as seen in Garage Banned. Abilities Gunther can summon an entire army of Viking warriors (which are in fact his own family, The Magnusons) by using a battle horn. He is also able to eat a whole variety of foods, no matter how harmful or inedible they happen to be. It is also worth noting that Gunther has a great capacity to make any girl fall for him - with the exception of Jackie, who only likes daredevils. In one episode, Brad asks for a girl's number in exchange for helping Kick, to which Kick immediately orders Gunther to find it. Within a matter of seconds, Gunther is back with a dating suit and the number. When Brad asks Gunther how he obtained it, he replies, "I am irresistible, this is my gift and my curse". Appearance Gunther, like Kick, wears a trademark outfit. His clothing consists of a light blue t-shirt, denim shorts, a red baseball cap, white socks, and orange Crocs. He is shown to have natural blonde hair, and is somewhat overweight. Relationships Kick Buttowski Gunther is Kick's best friend and stunt coordinator. They are always together, united and looking out for each other. Gunther is often worried about Kick's stunts, but he supports him anyway. In Kicked Out, Kick makes it clear that he isn't going to do anything without Gunther, saying: "Not without my Gunther!". However, their friendship was tested in Abandon Friendship!, where it is shown that even their parents' fights can separate them. Jackie Wackerman Jackie is Gunther's current crush, due to their similarities in heritage. However, this is not returned, as Jackie only likes daredevils. As a result, Kick attempted to teach him how to be a daredevil (and this suceeded) but this reverted at the end of the episode. Kendall Perkins As Gunther likes everyone, he also likes Kendall, even tought she doesn't do the same. In Snowpocalypse! he tried to help her to enter in the sled, in Abandon Friendship! he wanted to make Kendall his new best friend, and, in Box Office Blitz he liked to see she and Kick kissing. Teena Sometimes Teena was Gunther's crush during And... Action!. She didn't cared for him anyway, because he had terrible flirtings, and she is a snobby celebrity. In the nearly-ending of the episode, he tried again to make her hang out with him, but she said her double goes to her dates (and her double is similar to Papercut Peterson). Papercut Peterson He helped Gunther and Kick to be wrestlers, but, in several episodes, he calls Gunther a "little girl". It's still unknown why. But Gunther became his friend anyway in "Drop Kick", after this episode, their friendship were never shown again. It is shown in "Garage Banned", that Gunther really hates it when Papercut calls him a little girl, in the end of the episode he testifies he's over the matter. Category:Kids Category:Magnuson family Category:Males Category:Vikings Category:Protagonists